


Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by Nezzert



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Fallen Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezzert/pseuds/Nezzert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes to wish a special someone happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Cas struggled to light the match. He grunted at it, throwing the thin broken stick into a pile of broken matches on the grass.

“Why will you not light?!” He muttered. His eyes begin to get watery.

“Please, _please_  I need you to light.”

He whispered to the last match in his hand. Cas gripped the side of the box and held onto the match firmly, shutting his eyes and pushed. He opened his eyes, feeling the heat on top of his fingers. Quickly he reached down to light the candles. Once he made sure all three of them were lit, he blew out the fire.

“This would have been much easier if i still had my ‘angle mojo’.” Cas said making air quotations. 

“I know I already came to visit with Sam. I also know he came here by himself, before we came together.”He stopped himself, running his hand over his mouth. Trying not to cry again.

“I needed to come here. I- I had to talk to you, alone.”

Cas got on his knees, putting the lit pumpkin pie in front of him. He sat there, played with the grass. He didn’t know what to say, three years Dean’s been gone, every year he didn’t know what to say. So he reminisced.

"Do you remember the first time you and me shared a bed? You kept getting upset because Sam told me that people who slept together, they would wrap their arms around each other.  You didn’t like the fact that I wanted to hug you. Said it was ‘too weird.’ but when I woke up you were the one hugging me.” Cas chuckled staring at the pie, remembering another story.

“Also I remember the time you took me to your favorite diner and ordered me an apple pie, we ended up going to the hospital. No one knew I was allergic to apples. The entire time i was scared, I didn’t understand what was happening to me but you held my hand hand.”He looked at his hand, rubbing it with his thumb.

“Every time someone gave you a look when they passed by, you would have given them this look that seemed like you would hunt them down if they said anything.” 

Cas changed positions so his legs stretched out. He put the pie onto his lap, checking his phone,  _11:48pm,_ the exact time Dean Winchester was brought onto this earth. He made sure all the candles were still it and cleared his throat.

“Happy birthday too you. Happy birthday too you.” Cas’ voice began to shake. “ Happy birthday too Dean. Happy birthday too you.”

He wiped the tears off his chin. Dean hated it when people sang on his birthday, he thought it was pointless and a waist of time from him eating his cake. When Cas discovered the song and it’s meaning he insisted on singing it, though Cas was a terrible singer. Dean let him sing his heart out.

“Happy birthday Dean.”

He blew out the candles, picked them out and begun eating the pie but he always left some for Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of doing the same thing like this but with Sam visiting Dean.


End file.
